Toy slot racing car sets are well known and generally comprise a track having one or more slots in the track engaged by a downwardly projecting pin on the vehicle for guiding that electrically-powered vehicle such as a racing car around the track. The car or other vehicle picks up electrical current from a pair spaced conductors set flush into the track and the speed of the car is controlled by the user who varies the voltage supplied to the vehicle across the two conductors. This is usually achieved by a hand-held controller which has a resiliently mounted lever or the like controlling the voltage output by means of an adjustable resistor.
Such sets usually have more than one slot in the track so that a number of vehicles can follow the same overall track and a number of players can therefore control their own individual cars and so race one another around the track.
In existing sets of this type, we are not aware of any provision being made to enable braking of the car as it approaches a bend. Thus, the car is generally slowed down solely by reducing the electrical power to a low level or zero so that the car will then coast into the corner and generally slow down solely because of friction and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the versatility of such toy sets by providing a form of braking for the cars.